


The Melody of you.

by moonlightwriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Reaper is a creep, Sigma is a qt, reader works for talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriter/pseuds/moonlightwriter
Summary: The melody of youHe hears you, a melody far sweeter than the universe that sings to him.





	The Melody of you.

You walk down the empty hallways on your way to the quantum physics laboratory. His laboratory. You and talon freed Siebren de Kuiper many months ago, but those months were not easy. Siebren’s insanity and trauma as a result of that black hole experiment has almost rendered the astrophysicist beyond saving. But, with treatment and close supervision by Professor Moira and you,as one of her brightest assistants, Siebren (who would later call himself Sigma) was abled to stabilize whatever was left of his sanity as least. Ever since his recovery, Sigma has requested your assistance in his lab everyday, much to Moira’s annoyance since she also needed your help in her laboratory. In Sigma’s lab, You were usually task with organizing papers, recording scientific data, cleanup, and sometimes with quantum physics equations. Yet You can’t help but wonder if there’s another reason for his requests. Surely one of the most gifted minds in the world would have little need of an assistant.

Your mind was brought back to reality as you stop at his door,and you knocked. “Come in” said a voice. You walk in the lab, and Sigma was ever focused on his research notes as if he ignored your presence. “Good morning Professor Sigma” you chimed. But as usual, Sigma was too absorbed in his work to acknowledge you. Why were you here,you wonder.

Sigma relish the sound of your voice, so clear. So mathematical. Your voice guided him through his recovery ever since he was freed. He wanted to know more about you, observe you and talk to you but even to bid good morning back was a struggle to him due to his shyness for you but he was determined to change that. He heard you drew a small almost quiet sigh and walk to the computer. Oh, does Sigma wish you would sigh his name! The duration of the lab was spent in silence, saved for the shuffling of Sigma’s papers and your keyboard typing. But, then he heard you stopped. Sigma looked up from his desk and saw you asleep at the computer. He took in the peaceful expression on your face, your lips slightly parted. Sigma walked over to you and drew his face closer to yours. He studied your face intensely and with one swift motion he drew his coat over you. Sigma smile softly as you unconsciously snuggle into the warm coat that he placed upon you and he went back to his research notes, glancing at your resting form every now and then.

You woke up feeling well rested and so warm. “Good evening my assistant” said Sigma. You were taken aback that he talked to you but your eyes darted to the clock.11:30 pm...you were supposed to leave the lab at 7:30 pm. You stammered out apologies but Sigma raised his palm as if to signal stop. “You needn't apologize, a bright mind can't function without rest.” Sigma replied. He notice a slight blush crept to your cheeks and chuckle softly. “I will escort you home, my dear assistant.” You felt even more heat rise to your cheeks and insisted that he does not have to do that. “Oh, but I want to” Sigma replied. “How else could I ensure your safety? An assistant like you is hard to come by.” Sigma still kept a mental note on Reaper, always watching you like a hawk, and occasionally ghosting the hallways at this hour. What exactly Reaper plots to do with you is unknown but Sigma’s instincts sense it was obviously not good intentions.You took upon his request to walk you to your dorm, earning a smile from him. You and Sigma converse in various topics and jokes while on your way home, still wearing sigma’s lab coat.

Your voice, your laughter, and the smile on your face was his favorite observations of you. All the smallest details and new ones yet to be discovered made him felt like he was discovering the universe for the first time. The way his coat drapes on your shoulders, the sway of your hips, and those lips. But the journey came to an end once you two reached your dorm, much to sigma’s dismay. You offered your thanks and sigma gave a bow. You suddenly realized you were still wearing sigmas coat and hand it back to him. “Danke, see you tomorrow my dear.” Sigma said. You nodded with a smile and closed the door behind you.

Sigma felt like he was high above in the stratosphere as he walked back to his own dorm. He needed you, wanted you. He even memorize the sounds of you. Your laughter. Your sighs. Your voice, oh that voice. He placed his coat on his shoulders after he shut the door behind him and was hit was a foreign but pleasing scent. Your scent. He brought his coat to his face and breathe in deeply, as if he was holding you in his arms. Sigma was so intoxicated with your scent, that he stumbled onto his bed, still drowning in your scent. Sigma let out a sigh of content and gently caress the lab coat as if it was you. He could still feel your warmth emanating from the coat. Sigma has learned so much about you that sings to him in a way that the universe never could.

The melody of you.


End file.
